


A Spike of Interest

by slythnerd



Series: Aiden's Secret [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Cat School (The Witcher), M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aiden (The Witcher), dick worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythnerd/pseuds/slythnerd
Summary: Lambert finds out that the Cat School mutagens have had a rather... interesting effect on a certain part of Aiden's anatomy, and he just can't stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Aiden's Secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Spike of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Although this carries on from Aiden's Secret, this can be read as a stand-alone fic

Ever since that fateful day, Lambert just couldn’t get the image out of his head. He knew that Aiden was embarrassed and didn’t want to talk about it, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about his dick, imagining what it would feel like.

He was so fucking horny all the time and all of his fantasies now included Aiden and those… spikes. What would they fell like to the touch? Were they hard or soft? Were they sensitive to touch? More sensitive than most? What would they feel like in his mouth? Sweet Melitele he wanted that glorious prick up his ass so he could feel the spines dragging on his rim.

Yeah, he’d had a few rather intense orgasms imagining all of that since he’d discovered Aiden’s secret, but he was trying to be a good friend by not mentioning it.

+++

Lambert wasn’t very subtle. Aiden had seen the way that he kept on sneaking glances at his crotch and licking his lips. He was honestly surprised that the wolf Witcher hadn’t run for the hills already. It made a refreshing change, and made him think that this time, it might be different. Lambert could be a real prick sometimes, but he was fiercely loyal and he’d stuck by Aiden through some pretty rough times. That and he was sexy as anything. They’d made out a few times before, but nothing too serious. He was being so good about the whole thing, and seemed to respect Aiden’s wish not to talk about it, even though he clearly wanted to. Maybe it was time to finally trust someone again.

He decided to sit Lambert down and have a discussion – they’d rent a room at the next inn they get to and see where the evening would lead. He was rather excited as well as nervous, but Lambert did his best to assure him that they’d go slow and at his pace. He was sweet like that. It was a shame that no one else seemed to see it. For all his boisterous energy, Lambert made him feel safe.

+++

After a few days’ ride, they eventually came to a village large enough to house an inn. Aiden dealt with the stabling of their horses and sorting their bags while Lambert enquired after a room for the night.

They were both full of nervous energy during the evening meal, not able to focus on the food or the people around them. Thoughts on what was to come that night. Soon it was time to head up the stairs, and Lambert took Aiden’s hand to guide him to the room.

Once the door was shut and locked, Lambert turned to Aiden, to make sure that he was still happy with what they had planned. Aiden shut him up with a hungry kiss, not wanting to waste a moment.

He started trying to undo Lambert’s jacket, but it was too complicated and he wanted it off now. He broke their kiss.

“Off. Now.” He tugged at the offending clothing and Lambert was quick to comply. Aiden stripped out of his own jacket and shirt, threw them to the ground somewhere and stepped back to Lambert’s embrace once more.

The heat between them was unbearable, and they’d been thinking about this non-stop during their days looking for an inn.

Aiden could now touch Lambert’s chest and back, exploring first with his hands, and then with his mouth, kissing and licking, gauging his reactions and seeing what he liked. He sucked on a nipple and Lambert moaned obscenely, hips bucking. Aiden could smell the spike in lust and it drove him wild. His new task was to see how many sounds like that Lambert could make.

+++

Lambert was in his element. Aiden was making him feel so good, he never wanted it to end. He pulled his head back up to his for another kiss while rubbing his clothed erection against his. His hands moved to the laces on Aiden’s breeches.

“Is this ok if I?” he asked, not wanting to rush and making sure that Aiden was happy with what was happening.

“Please” moaned Aiden in response. He had been wanting this for days. He wanted Lambert’s hands on him, all over him.

Lambert got to work quickly removing Aiden’s boots and breeches and then his own, then he guided him to lie on the bed. He laid down next to him and started kissing down his chest, taking note of the scars and worshiping Aiden’s body. When he reached his crotch, he looked up to check that his lover was still happy with what he was doing.

What he saw was Aiden flushed and biting his lip, moaning wantonly. The heady scent of lust rolling off him in waves. His kitten was so beautiful like this, and he took a moment to just stare at him.

“Get on with it you tease!”

Lambert propped himself up on one elbow and reached out to touch Aiden’s dick. It was slightly more conical in shape than his; much thicker at the base and narrower at the tip, with small white spines covering the lower half, angled down. They were surprisingly soft, and Aiden let out a gasp followed by a deep moan when he touched them. They were obviously very sensitive going by his reactions.

Lambert licked at the bead of precum before taking his cock into his mouth. Aiden tasted divine, and he did his best to take as much of him as he could before his gag reflex stopped him short. He raked the tip of his tongue over the spines, which made his cock twitch.

+++

Aiden felt like he was floating. Lambert’s mouth was divine, and the sight of his lips stretched around his cock along with the things he was doing with his tongue soon tipped him over the edge. He just had enough time to warn Lambert with a shout before he was cumming down his throat. He didn’t seem to mind though, and swallowed every drop, licking his lips after.

Lambert crawled back up the bed for another hungry kiss, his lips slightly swollen. Aiden reached a hand between them to stroke Lambert’s dick.

“Fuck me!” he groaned, thrusting into his hand. “Please, I want to feel you inside me.”

Aiden’s pupils had blown wide, and he scrambled to find the jar of lube from their packs. He was hard again in an instance. Once he had it, he coated his fingers generously and started to open him up, one finger at a time. Lambert was impatient, and kept bucking his hips, begging him to push more.

When he was ready, Aiden lined up his cock and pushed gently, checking in with him to make sure that he was still ok.

+++

Lambert could feel the blunt tip of Aiden’s dick at his entrance. He felt the slow thrusts go a little deeper each time and then he felt the first sensation of the spines tugging at his rim when Aiden went to pull out. On the next thrust, he felt them raking his insides. It was amazing. This was it, the ultimate experience. He was ruined for anything else now. That feeling was a little bit of pain, but in the best way. When Aiden shifted a little and started hitting his prostate, he was seeing stars. The sensations were intense, and Lambert did not last long, his balls tightening and he came with a shout.

Aiden didn’t last too long either, and soon pulled out. Lambert could feel every little thing in his oversensitive state, but he loved it. He was blissed out, and reached over to cuddle his lover. He hoped they’d get to do this again.

Aiden stepped away to grab a rag and clean them up a little, before lying back down with Lambert, snuggling and they soon fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. My username on Tumblr is slythnerd - come and say hi ^_^


End file.
